


Morning, Love

by ashwr_tes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6945406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashwr_tes/pseuds/ashwr_tes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek was finally home after two weeks of working outstation, morning sex ensued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning, Love

**Author's Note:**

> My pathetic attempt at writing smut and fluff. I love the idea of domestic Sterek so here is a piece of it XD

There was rustle of the cotton sheet, soft bed dipped by the weight carefully landed on his side. Tip toed between sleep and consciousness, his senses were starting to revive albeit slowly. Stiles might not be a light sleeper but the musky sandalwood scent and the familiar warm on the length of his back that had always feel like home had effectively woke him up.

Derek is always warm.

The arm around his waist tightened slightly as if sensing his awaken. He turned around and snuggled closer to the welcoming heat, eyes still closed, chasing the last remnant of his sleep. Stiles was reluctant to let it go after hours of battle with his lab reports fueled solely by unhealthy amount of caffeine and curly fries. Harris is a horrible, horrible monster (advisor) but Stiles has no choice but to satisfy that man if he ever dream to graduate with a PhD by the end of the term.

Now that Derek is back, warm and solid as ever, Stiles can be at ease again. Fuck Harris and his dateline, Stiles just want to be in bed with Derek all day long.

  
Despite the soft pitter patter of the rain drop on the window planes, it was a cozy morning. The room was still dark with minimum gleam of sunlight manage to pass through layers of curtain. Stiles buried his face into Derek’s chest, inhaling the musk of Derek’s scent, he puffed a soft sigh in content.

He missed Derek so much.

"Morning, love."

A kiss on his temple, always so sweet. The brush of Derek’s rough stubble on his skin made him tingled all over.

His lips stretched into a smile and reluctantly, his eyes fluttered open.

There he was, glowing with white morning light, the owner of his heart.

Derek had his head supported on his folded arm, his gaze was fond and a shit-eating grin was plastered on his face. A handsome one of course.

"Morning." Eyes crinkling from smile, Stiles braced up to peck on Derek's lips. Morning breath and all, it didn't matter, not since a long time.

Derek leaned down to return the kiss, light and chaste.

"You're home." Stiles said matter of factly. Hands wandered on Derek's torso seeking for heat, rubbing his cold feet on the back of Derek’s leg.

Derek’s eyebrow lifted disapprovingly and Stiles grinned unrepentantly. Derek let out a sigh and tangled Stiles' legs with his own while adjusting the blanket with his toes to keep them warm.

"Hmm... Miss me?" He asked before slowly turned around to cover Stiles’ body, his voice is dangerously low and Stiles loved where everything was heading. Derek had his hands on each sides of Stiles' head, face merely inches away.

A smile tugged on his lover's plush lips.

"A lot." Stiles replied before tugging Derek down for another kiss. Throwing his arms around Derek's neck to keep him where he was.

They kissed and kissed. It start with a chaste one, little pecks between chuckles, playful nips, and then with a swipe of tongue from Derek, Stiles opened his mouth to let Derek in. He let Derek had the leisure to lick inside of his mouth, sucked his tongue wet and hot and Stiles felt warm all over.

Bracing himself with his left hand, Derek used his right one to support Stiles' neck. Palm warm on the other's nape to tilt his face up. He let his tongue ventured into the heat of Stiles' mouth, brushing their tongues with wet slides of their saliva.

Derek made a soft sound between their mouths when Stiles nipped at his bottom lip. As revenge, he sucked hard at the other's tongue, eliciting an outward moan from Stiles.

"D-Derek." Stiles broke the kiss. Breathless and face flushed red. Lips red and swollen from Derek's attentive ministrations.

He's beautiful.

"Hmm… What is it, love?" He nuzzled at Stiles' nape. His scent was concentrated and musky there and Derek love it. He trailed kisses to Stiles throat before softly biting it, licking and sucking the sensitive skin to leave trail of marks.

"Derek, something is insistently poking at me." Stiles said with mock innocence and Derek cannot help but burying his face into Stiles' shoulder and shaking with laughter.

Stiles and his sense of humour.

He braced himself with both of his hands bracketing Stiles, eyes glinting with mischief.

"You mean this?"

Derek rolled his hip down to grind his erection into Stiles' crotch hard and slow.

Stiles throw his head back at the sensation, mouth going slack before hissing string of profanities Sheriff Stilinski would definitely frown upon. “Warn me before you do something like that!” is what Stiles said but with the same unmistakable hardness underneath his boxer brief, Derek knew that Stiles was enjoying this as much as he was.

“Should I stop?” Derek feigned sincerity.

“Don’t you dare Derek Hale!” Stiles run his fingers through the dark of Derek’s hair and pulled the larger man down for more kisses.

Derek kept the rutting at a slow pace, lazily grind down into Stiles and Stiles idly thrusting up his hip to meet with Derek’s tantalizing rhythm. Stiles’ hands were tightly fisting the sheet. The gasps and restrained moans, the sounds that Stiles made were driving Derek crazy.

Derek trailed butterfly kisses down to Stiles’ shoulder before went back up to lick into his mouth with heated kisses.

“Derek, we need to be naked like since yesterday.” Stiles reminded him and Derek dutifully obliged. Running his hands down Stiles’ torso, he grabbed at the hem of Stiles’ neon green sleeping tee, (it was ugly and Derek only forgive it because it was Stiles’ favourite) and stripped him out of his shirt while Stiles’ helped him out of his boxer.

Free from restrain, his cock gleefully jutted up, slapping his muscled stomach, hard and dark with his blood rapidly heading south. The tip of it was already beaded with precome.

Stiles swallowed hard.

“Like what you see?” Derek asked teasingly.

“Aww.. I miss you.” Stiles gave a light squeeze to his cock and licked the bead of precome, had Derek be a weaker man, his knees would had given out.

  
Derek hooked his thumbs to Stiles’ waistband and pulled down his boxer, his cock springed out dutifully, fully erect.

“Look who’s happy to see me.”

And Stiles rolled his eyes before reaching for the bedside table. He clumsily opened the drawer and rummaged for the small tube till he felt it between his fingers.

“A-ha!” he said triumphantly and Derek could only snort before kissing hell out of his lover.

“You are cute.” he said before taking the lube from Stiles.

“Why, Derek, thank you.” Stiles said as he settled down on his back, anticipating.

Stiles spread his legs to allow Derek to kneel in between them.

One second they were kissing and the next, Stiles could feel Derek’s slick thumb tenderly massaging his perineum, Stiles gasped at the feeling of Derek finger trailing up and down of his opening, when he reached there, Derek slowly circling his finger at the pucker of Stiles’ hole, never really breaching, only teasing.

“Derek, please.” Stiles pleaded with his eyes shut closed. Heartbeat racing.

“Sure, love.” And the first finger slide in easily and Stiles throw his arms over Derek’s shoulder.

Derek pumped the finger a few time before adding up another finger, sliding it in and out ever so slowly and scissoring his fingers to prepare Stiles for a far bigger intrusion and Stiles’ moans were filthy.

“Why so tight love? You are so tight down here? Haven’t you touch yourself while I’m gone?” Derek asked with amazement before squeezing more lube to his fingers.  
Stiles covered his face with the back of his hand while the other one keep fisting the sheet.

“No.” come the timid reply and Derek was relatively surprised by the answer. Stiles who’s always as horny as teenage boy did not touch himself for the whole two weeks of Derek’s absence?

“Why?”

“I-I didn’t touch myself. Wanna be good for you when you’re home. Wanna let you feel me so tight around you.” Stiles was so embarrassed to confess he practically had to cover his face with the back of his hand.

"Can we get on with it please?" Stiles added.

The truth is, fourteen days without touching himself while missing Derek like crazy was definitely a torture. His body felt starved for Derek’s touch, his asshole felt empty without Derek’s cock in him, hot and hard pumping his seed inside his hole. Few days back, Stiles was sitting alone on his bed for more than half an hour eying his dildo and lube contemplating whether he should give in and had good time on his own, but Stiles kept his resolve and he made it.

Derek was so impressed yet he felt warm all over that Stiles was willing put abstinence on himself for Derek. Derek placed his head on the plane of Stiles’ chest, darting out his tongue to lick on Stiles perked nipple before suckled it into his mouth.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good. Gonna make love to you, fuck you so slow then so hard you gonna remember it for weeks.” Derek vowed earnestly.

Derek slides in three fingers into Stiles’ tight hole and prepared him tenderly with copious amount of lube. Stiles was panting under him, glistening with sweats but his eyes never leaving Derek’s heated gaze, the hazel of his pupils were blown and darkened with lust.

When Derek slides the three fingers to the last knuckles and crooked them up, Stiles throw his head back in ecstasy with his mouth open to a silent moan.

“There love?” and Stiles frantically nodded his head. Derek picked up his pace and jabbed at Stiles’ bundle of pleasure few more times.

“Ah-ah D-Derek. Ngggh… feel so good, it feels so good Derek, please, pleas-ah!”

“Please what love?”

“I can’t hold bac-nnggh, ah-back anymore. Been waiting for you for weeks. Derek fuck me please. Want your cock in my ass. Wanna feel you so big in me, baby, please.” And Stiles was sobbing, his cock flushed red and strained to his stomach, precome profusely leaking and God, he was a mess.

When Derek pulled out his fingers, Stiles honestly howling at the lost.

“It’s okay love, shhh… it’s okay, I’m gonna take care of you.”

Derek grabbed the base of his cock before slowly entering into Stiles’ puffy hole. He’s still so tight and it God knows felt so good.

It felt so right to be inside Stiles’ tight heat Derek felt like he was sliding home. Being with Stiles always made him felt like he was home.

The warm velvety wall sucking his cock in and Derek wanted this to never end but before long, he was buried to the hilt, balls slapping to Stiles’ perfect ass.

He gave Stiles some more times to adjust his position and Stiles wrapped his long legs around Derek’s waist and soon he was urging Derek to move.

Derek started with a slow pace, shallow thrusts at each time and they shared more kisses.

“Derek, I won’t break. Fuck me harder. Come on.” Stiles urged and Derek picked up his pace. Each time, pulling his cock almost all the way out before earnestly slamming back so hard that their bed was creaking.

And Stiles was a gibberish mess.

“Nngghh.. oh God, Derek- so big, ah harder please, Der- “ and when Derek’s hand wrapped around his cock, Stiles hip bucked up instinctively.

Squirting more lube onto his hand and with the helping of Stiles’s precome, Derek jacked his lover off earnestly. Tugging and stroking his cock with sole intention of bringing Stiles over the edge. Stiles tightened his legs around Derek and clenched his wall hard that he could feel the outline of Derek’s cock in him and Derek choked at the sensation of Stiles milking his cock.

“Oh God Stiles!”

With one last tug and Stiles was coming undone. Back bowed to a perfect curve with a loud groan, shooting thick white spurt to their chest and stomach and tainting their sheet.

With Stiles wall clenching on him hard with the force of his own orgasm, Derek thrust started to become erratic. Fucking Stiles hard in abandon, searching of his own release. Stiles tugged him close and whispered dirty encouragement to his ear.

Sinking his teeth between Stiles’ shoulder and neck, Derek bit the skin hard before his hip began to stutter and his orgasm hit him like a truck. Spurting his come into Stiles’ hole till he could feel it started to leak.

Coming down from his orgasm, Derek kept worrying Stiles’ bitten skin between his lips and sucked it till it was red, soon, it would soon turn to beautiful purplish blue and anyone who sees it will know that it was Derek’s brand on his lover.

“Come on big guy, you are heavy and the come starting to dry, you know how troublesome it would be right?” Stiles said after some time, when their heavy breath had labored.

Derek carefully eased out from Stiles and the come leaked out like an open tap. Derek gathered the leaked come with his fingers and gently pushed it back inside Stiles’ hole.

“Eww gross,” Stiles complained.

“But you like it.”

“I love it” Stiles admitted with a grin plastered on his face.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” And Stiles pulled Derek into a sweet kiss, cradling his nape tenderly.

“Hmmm.. okay it really is uncomfortable now. Bath?”

“How about round two?” Derek’s eyebrows wiggled at his suggestion.

“How about hot and kinky shower sex?” Stiles offered with a cheeky smiles.

“Hell yes!”

 

 

 

~end~


End file.
